Seasons of Love
by Silver Sheilds
Summary: As seasons go by, more things are to be discovered. Find out what can happen in the budding relationship between two young children as they find happiness and maybe even more... Taiream. R&R.
1. Four Leaf Clover

**Seasons of Love**

**Chapter 1: Four-Leaf Clover**

A/N: This story is dedicated to my new friend, UniqueMelody. For all you other guys, please don't be jealous. Sure I just met her, but she inspired me to write this story. So here's to you UniqueMelody. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters.

Tails' POV

It was the first day of Spring. The flowers had just started blooming, the trees had just started blossoming, and everything looked beautiful. No wonder spring was my favorite time of year. The cherry blossoms were my favorite, especially during the festival where we would have great food, beautiful scenery, so many wonderful activities such as arts and crafts, a milk drinking contest, and to top it all off, dancing. It was all held in town square and it was sure to be a hit. I could barely wait until then.

I was just heading over to Cream's house to go and play with her and Cheese in the meadow. We've been waiting since Autumn to do this, not that we don't love playing in the leaves or the snow, but this is our favorite season. It's the one season where everything begins anew and we loved it.

As I came up to Cream's farm house, I noticed Vanilla in the field planting some seeds. She and Cream were preparing for the harvest, they planted the best vegetables that you've ever seen, they taste really good too. From time to time, I would ask for some vegetables, eggs, or milk, it was never a hassle for them. They were the best farmer's around, even if they were the only farmers around.

I bet growing up on a ranch has quite a lot of benefits. They had four cows, Old Bessie, Connie, Wilma, and Jane. We're expecting Jane to have a calf in the summer, which we are very excited about. They had twelve chickens a rooster. The rooster was nice to wake up to whenever I stayed overnight. Cream always loved to watch the eggs hatch when they were being incubated. And finally, they had a horse named Milton, who is very fun to ride on. Vanilla says that horses like Milton are very convenient for shipping goods.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Cheese. "Chao?" "Hi, Cheese. Is Cream home?" I asked. "Chao!" He said in response. He took my hand and lead me over to the hen house. I opened the door and went inside. The chickens and roosters were pecking away at their feed while Cream was at the nests collecting eggs and putting them in the woven basket she had in her arm.

"Hi Cream," I said. She turned around to see me. "Hi Tails," Cream responded in the same high-pitched voice I grew to know and love. "Today's the first day of spring, aren't you excited?" I asked. "Yes," she said. "Yeah, not to mention that we get to go to the meadow today," I said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she said, "Just let me get the eggs inside then I'll go." "Okay."

We left the hen house and Cream went inside her house to put the eggs away. After a little while, she came out of the house and we started running towards the meadow with Cheese in tow.

After a while, we came across the hill that led us straight to the meadow. We ran up the hill to the valley that would be covered in a blanket of beautiful flowers. But as we got to the top we noticed that there weren't as many flowers as we had hoped. A few had bloomed, but most of them were still budding.

Cream and Cheese looked very dissapointed to see the huge lack of flowers presented to them. "I'm sorry, Cream," I said, "There just aren't too many flowers today." "Yeah, that's too bad," she said. Her eyes and ears were drooping, which was one of the first signs that she was gonna cry. "Look Cream, I know it's not a lot of flowers, but it's only the first day of Spring so you can't expect much," I said in an attempt to comfort her, "I suppose the best thing to do right now is wait it out, there'll be more flowers." "I guess you're right, but what if they never come," she said as she broke down into tears. "Hey, don't cry," I said in desperation, "I'm sure that we can still pick some flowers, and besides, look at the view."

It was a nice view, even without the flowers. The valley looked wonderful, and the single tree in the middle of the area was a wonderful sight, and the pond it stood next to was crystal clear, so clear that it reflected the mountain surrounded by miles of forest, but even the wonderful view wasn't enough to get the six-year-old rabbit out of her overshadowing dissapointment and sadness. Tears kept raining out of her chocolate brown eyes. It was these kinds of tears that make me wanna change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore. Then something else caught my eye. It was so simple, I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before.

"Hey look, Cream," I shouted. "What is it?" She asked through her tears. "Clovers," I said as I pointed at a small area of clovers in the grass. "Clovers? What's so great about them?" Asked Cream. "Well, if you find a four-leaf clover, it'll bring you good luck, and maybe luck is all we need to help the flowers grow faster. That sound good?" "Well, okay," she said as she let out a sniffle.

I let her dry her tears with one of my tails, but as soon as she was done, she was still kind of sad. I used the tips of my tails to tickle her a bit. She let out a slight giggle when I did this. I kept this up until she broke out into an uproar of uncontrollable laughter. I couldn't help but laugh along as I tickled her. I stopped after a while and the hunt for the four-leaf clover began.

Cream, Cheese, and I were skimming our hands through many areas of clovers, all of them with three leaves each, there was bound to be a four-leaf clover in there somewhere. One of the many things that amazes me about these clovers is that even thought three-leaf clovers are so common, four-leaf clovers are so rare.

After a couple of hours, I had nearly given up my search for luck. The sky was now painted pink and purple. I couldn't believe all this searching all started because of...

"A four-leaf clover!" Shouted Cream. I looked over to her position and saw her knealing over another bed of clovers. holding something in her cupped hands. Cheese and I ran over to her to see what she was holding, and there it was: a four leaf clover.

It was so tiny, but then again, good things can come in small packages. It was so simple, yet so amazing. Another thing about four-leaf clovers that interest me is the fact that we both have extra limbs, but they give us an advantage. Their extra leaf makes them lucky, and my extra tail can make me fly.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Cream. "Well, I guess we should put it in something and fill it with water," I said. "Good idea," she said. "Chao," said Cheese. In the distance we could hear Cream's mother calling for her. "Well, I guess I'd better head home for dinner," said Cream, "Why don't you join us, Tails?" Cream's mother was a good cook, and she made excellent spaghetti. "Sure, if it's okay with your mom," I said. "Okay, let's go," said Cream.

We all got up and headed back to the ranch...

--

Well, how do you like that? I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	2. Spring Equinox

**Chapter 2: Spring Equinox**

Disclaimer: Sega owns all Sonic characters, whereas I own nothing close to them, just me, my pajamas, my computer, the Internet that requires me to play a game while I wait for it to upload (not kidding), my sound system which is a single ear bud connected to my computer, and my stories. Sad, that I know.

Tails' POV

We had just made it back to the ranch, Cream kept the clover safe in her hands the whole way back. Cheese had to fly in order to keep up with us, we would've slowed down, but we didn't want our dinner to get cold.

We ran up to the front door and we went inside. From the foyer was the living room. In it was a brown leather sectional with a round glass table sitting in front of it over a checkered area rug with many assorted colors over the hardwood floor. In front of the sitting area was a red brick fireplace with an LCD TV placed over it. The entire room was wood panel painted a pale green, which gave it a very nice, warm, homey feeling to it.

My nose had caught the nice warm aroma of Vanilla's cooking. It smelled heavenly and was drawing me in like moths to a candle. Vanilla truly was an excellent cook, it was even fun when she let us help. We get to learn more about cooking and have a fun time while learning.

We entered the kitchen to see Vanilla stirring something in a pot. The entire room smelled of tomato sauce and many aromatic herbs and spices. Vanilla wore an apron over her dress in order to keep her clothes clean.

The kitchen was a rather large space with an island in the center whick had very modern pendant lighting hanging over it. The kitchen had granite countertops and the cabinetry was made out of cherry wood. The floor was made out of natural slate. It also had stainless steel appliances which were a very nice touch. The dining area consisted of a breakfast nook. The seats were made out of red leather and the natural wood table was built in. Beside it was a window that gave a spectacular view of the ranch. The entire room was painted a bold red and had crown molding.

Vanilla looked over at me and said, "Hello Miles." I prefer to be called Tails, but Vanilla thinks it's more proper to call me Miles, I don't mind it at all when she calls me that. "Hi, Miss Vanilla," I said. I would always call her Miss Vanilla in order to be polite. "Mama," said Cream, "Is it alright if Tails joined us for dinner?" "Why of course, dear," said Vanilla, "You know that Miles is always welcome." "Well, thank you Miss Vanilla," I said while blushing a little bit. I guess you could say that Vanilla was so nice, it was a bit embarrassing at times, not that I'm complaining or anything. "Mama, we found a four-leaf clover," announced Cream as she showed it to her. "Why, that's lovely dear," said Vanilla. "Can you help us find some place to put it in?" Asked Cream. "Why of course, sweetheart," said Vanilla. She took it from Cream's hands and went to the living room. She came back with a candle votive. She went over to the sink and filled the votive up with water. She gently placed the clover inside and set it on the windowsill. "Okay now," said Vanilla, "let's eat."

We sat down in the breakfast nook as Vanilla was putting whatever she was making on a plate. The table was set with placemats, silverware, and glasses. "So what's for dinner?" I asked. "We're having spaghetti, salad, and my famous garlic bread," Vanilla said as she set the plates on the table. There was a full plate of spaghetti in front of me with the silverware wrapped in a green cloth napkin sitting next to it. Cream and Cheese's arangements were no different from mine. She made a plate of spaghetti for all of us, and one for herself. She brought out bowls filled with salad made from her fresh vegetables, one for all of us and herself. Vanilla also brought out a woven basket with garlic bread placed inside and wrapped with another napkin to contain it's warmth and a glass bottle of milk from her cows.

It all looked and smelled so good sitting on Vanilla's plain white fine china. I just wanted to take it all in at that very moment, but being the polite fox I was, I had remembered my etiquette and I had to put it to use, otherwise I would look like an untidy slob in front of Cream and her small family. So, I unwrapped the napkin from my silverware and gently placed it on my lap to prevent creating a mess on me. I erected my back and sat up straight with my feet flat on the floor. My hand went over to the basket and grabbed a piece of garlic bread and set it on my plate. Vanilla opened the latch on the lid of the bottle of milk and poured me a glass. I thanked her and she smiled at me. She got the cheese grater out and sprinkled parmesian cheese over my salad while cranking the handle, she did the sme for the other salads as well. We thanked her and started eating.

I twisted some of the spaghetti onto my fork and took a bite out of it. It was so unbelievably delicious, unlike any spaghetti I've ever tasted. The sauce tasted just pefect with the noodles, it was like the perfect blend of hrbs and spices mixed together. And what could taste better without a glass of fresh, cold milk? I took a drink of it and started on my garlic bread by taking a bite out of it. It was also delicious, I even dipped it into the sauce a little to get that perfect combination of flavors and let me tell you, it truly was a perfect combination of flavors. The sauce was homemade with ingredients fresh from Vanilla's garden, she used them in all her cooking, and they tasted great because they were fresh from the garden. She even made a great salad, with the dressing, the croutons, the parmesian cheese, and the mixed vegetables. They were all perfect for this kind of meal.

After a little while we started talking. We talked of the harvest which we were all very excited about. We also talked about the pregnant Jane, the veterinarian came by yesterday and said that she was expecting a girl, another thing to be excited about. Mostly, we talked of some of the upcoming events.

"Tonight's the first night of Sping Equinox," said Vanilla, "And tomorrow is when Daylight Savings time begins and we set our clocks forward one hour." Spring Equinox was the best part about Spring. It's the one thing that makes so many good things happen throughout Spring, according to legend.

"Yeah, tonight's supposed to be a meteor shower, we can get a good view from the ranch," I said. "My, that sounds wonderful dear," said Vanilla, "But I'm busy tonight." "Aw Mama, can we go?" Asked Cream. "Well, I don't know," said Vanilla. "Please," said Cream in the sweetist tone possible, "I can bring my camera and bring back the footage so you can see it." "Well... alright," said Vanilla. "Yay," both me and Cream cheered. "Chao!" Cheered Cheese. "Just bring a blanket to sit on, put on some bug spray before you go out, and be home before 10:30," said Vanilla. "Don't worry, we will," Cream assured.

We finished eating and thanked Vanilla for the wonderful meal. Cream went upstairs to get her camcorder and Cheese went to get the bug spray while I went to get a blanket from the closet. After we got what we needed, we went outside and put on the bug spray, said goodbye to Vanilla and headed off toward the meadow.

It was the same as we had left it, the ground barely covered in flowers. Cream had a look of sadness on her face again as she did earlier. "Aw, there still aren't that many flowers," she said. Cheese had the same expression on his face. "Chao," he said. "Hey, cheer up you guys," I said, "Just give it time, a meadow doesn't grow all it's flowers in just one day." "Well, I guess that's true," said Cream. "Don't worry," I said, "Besides, if the clover doesn't work, you can make a wish when the meteors come down." "Wish?" Asked Cream with a hint of confusion on her face. "Yes, you can wish upon the stars as they come down, but you gotta do it the right way, otherwise, it'll never come true," I explained. "Okay," said Cream. "First, don't say your wish out loud when making it," I said, "Second there's this poem you must say before making your wish." I taught Cream and Cheese the poem and they recited it.

We spread out the blanket and laid it on the grass. We set up the tripod for the camcorder and placed it on the blanket. Then we lay on the blanket staring up at the sky. It was so pretty, especially since it's out here. You could see millions of stars out there for miles. "It's so beautiful," said Cream. "Chao Chao," said Cheese in agreement. "Yeah," I said, "They say that space is truly endless. It really makes you wonder what's out there." "What do you mean?" Asked Cream. "I mean, are we alone. Are there other forms of life out there? Who knows? They might be just like us and speak the same language as we do, or they might be completely different and speak many different languages," I explained. "Well, wherever they are, I know they're probably wondering the same thing," said Cream. "Yeah," I said in agreement.

"Hey, I think it's about to start, get the camera ready," I said. Cream pressed the record button and sat back down. On the horizon appeared a shooting star, soon it was accompanied by more of these and we stared at them in awe. We got on our knees and put our hands in prayer position. Then we said the poem in unison while Cheese said it in his own native tongue.

_Starlight, Starbright,_

_Shining high, Shining bright,_

_I wish I see,_

_I wish I might,_

_I think I'll make a wish tonight._

It was then we silently made our wishes.

_I wish to make Cream happy..._

After we made our wishes, we sat back down and stared at the amazing sight in the sky. I looked down on the suface and picked a stray lily. I tapped Cream's shoulder and she looked at me. I smiled at her and gave her the lily. "Why, thank you Tails," she said. She took a whiff of it and said, "It smells lovely." We both looked back up at the sky and continued to enjoy the show. I hope we have more days like this...

--

I may sound like Matthew McConaughey in this author's note and you can imagine him saying this, but you know, you gotta admit, finding the right name for something is hard, but if you let your imagination flow a little more, you'll come up with more things, like for example: this chapter.

I was thinking about Spending Time With Cream, Stargazing and Daylight Savings, but then I thought those wouldn't be interesting enough if I just did a sleepover and just have the clock set forward by one hour, no no, I wanted to entertain you guys by giving you something more than just that, so I wanted to do Stars and Constellations, but then I thought, that would be too boring for you guys if Tails and Cream just stared at the stars. You see, as you allow yourself to think more, you'll have more ideas, I know that not only am I expressing my creative side, I'm entertaining an audience. I mean, sure I'm really into this kind of thing, you know, making Tails and Cream look adorable together, doing what I love to do, but let's face it, you guys are looking for something that has a lot of heart put into it.

So for this story, I was coming up with different ideas, at first, I was gonna make this a songfic, but then after being inspired by a certain someone (pounds chest twice and points to UniqueMelody) I decided to dedicate my oneshot to her and naming it Clover Love, then I came up with different ideas about what activities people do throughout the seasons, you know, festivals, snowmen, trips to the beach and all that jazz, so then I decided to drop the name and since this is a romance going through the seasons, I decided to call my story Seasons of Love. Kinda sounds like the song from RENT. Don't be mad at me UniqueMelody, I'm still naming my daughter after your OC.

The reason i'm giving to many details on what Cream's house looks like is because I believe that life is a journey that starts at home, and that it needs to be described very thoroughly, otherwise, it won't work. Like the rooms and the way I described the spaghetti (Trust me, if you want good sauce, go for Prego) is so you can have a better perspective of what it looks like, and if I fail to do so, you guys won't understand at all. No details can be left behind my friends, not a one.

So, I have a couple announcements, In my poll, Shadow of the Day is winning by just one vote, not much of a surprise because I only have eleven unique voters. Since I need to practice, I've decided to add a deadline, July 11. Remember, your opinion matters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the quality entertainment I have to offer in these following chapters. And please, R&R.


End file.
